


Captain Valentine

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Nurture Boy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Boys Kissing, Deaf Character, Disfigurement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen and Jared spend a very unique first Valentine's Day together.Part Two of The Nurture Boy Verse
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Nurture Boy Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627336
Comments: 19
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen didn’t have an awful lot of work during January, save for checking the trees for signs of disease, clearing up what the Atlantic ocean had raked up from the earth and working on his rescue finds in the hothouse. He tried to offer his services to the house in different ways, suggesting he maintain the gutters, even clean the windows; anything to keep himself outside and busy. Gerry wouldn’t hear of it but Jensen was determined. As far as the Padalecki’s were concerned, Jensen was a part of the family; even offering him a nice big room in the main house. Which he declined.  
Where his relationship with the family and gone from strength to strength, Jared more than anyone of course; it was ignorance and even a little envy where the rest of the household staff were concerned. Jensen barely spoke to Maggie, only ever grunting out a thank you when she served him breakfast; he mostly had lunch and dinner with Jared or Sherri. Melissa behaved as if she and Jensen had once had a thing and laid the ‘rejected woman’ theatrics on too thick. Louis asked too many questions about why someone normal like Jensen would want to be with someone like Jared. The words ‘retard’ and ‘simpleton’ were bandied about frequently. It was a wonder Jensen kept it together some days. Andrea had left in the New Year, which had been a pity since her reason for leaving was due to the new tension in the kitchen. She had liked Jensen and he her but she had felt as remorseful as Jensen had when learning of Jared’s autism. Andrea simply couldn’t be around the gossip and the ignorance, so she left. Maggie though was unaware that her replacement was being sourced and that Jensen was in on it too. 

As for Jensen and Jared’s relationship, things were going well. They both kept to their own rooms with Jensen sleeping over a few nights a week, Jared didn’t like staying in Jensen’s room because it was ‘ _too low down_ ’ and ‘ _I like to be high up and close to the clouds_ ’. They went on ‘dates’ whenever Jared wanted to and sometimes they wouldn’t see one another for days as Jared still needed time to himself but would then suddenly appear at the door of the hothouse or Jensen’s room to announce their next date. Jared was very good at remembering how many dates they’d had. Twelve, if you’d like to know.

Jared had also started going to group sessions to meet young people who were like himself. He was characteristically resistant as first; Jared had always wanted to be seen as being ‘normal’ and ‘not dumb’, he felt as if going to group was only confirming that he was different. And it was only after a conversation with Jensen, who talked about his bad hearing and his facial scars that Jared agreed to go. It was lovely for them as a couple too as it gave Jared something new to talk about with Jensen. Admittedly, there seemed to be a lot of fights that happened at group; Jared liked to talk quite candidly about his boyfriend and enjoyed over-watering the plants in the art room. Jared didn’t have any friends there because ‘ _Jensen is my best friend, and one is all I want_ ’. That being said, he did click with a young man of twenty-five called Marshall because he was wearing a Hulk t-shirt but Jared was still disinclined to get to know him any better than beyond who Marshall’s favorite superhero was. It was The Hulk, naturally.

Jensen had discovered something quite interesting and a little heartbreaking about Jared as time went on. It had happened twice up until this point and had thrown Jensen into a personal spin each time. He got little glimpses of a Jared without autism, of a Jared who could have had vital role in the family’s charitable work. A young man with a steady, functioning mind and a confidence that went beyond just having no-filter. The first time it had happened, Jared had been in the shower; Jensen was only allowed to use Jared’s toilet in his rooms en suite simply because ‘ _it is my cleaning area, sorry Jensen_ ’. Jensen was relaxed in his PJ’s on Jared’s bed watching television which was a regular date night for them, Jared wandered from the shower with a towel around his waist. Naturally, Jensen was all eyes because Jared was utterly beautiful from head to toe.

“All freshened up, my sweetheart?” Jensen smiled, head cocked and watching Jared move around his room, gathering clean underwear and PJ’s.

“I am-” Jared nodded. “-thank you.” And then. “I can feel you looking at me, Ackles.” Jared muttered, but his voice was smooth and lacked the slow staccato tone that Jensen was so used to. Jensen raised his eyebrows as Jared glanced at him from over his shoulder and winked at him. It was subtly not Jared. The wink was quick and smooth. It made Jensen’s stomach flip.

“I’m always looking at you.” Jensen smiled.

“Hm, you like looking at my-” Jared nodded his words out, as he always did. “-naked body.” And Jared was back in the room.

The second time they were in bed, naked and having a very long make-out session. Naked kissing was their thing. Jensen had always loved kissing where others he had known in the past saw it as only a precursor to the ‘main event’ and Jared loved it because he was entirely comfortable with it and was smart enough to realize that Jensen _really_ liked it too. Jared had Jensen pinned against the bed, a warm blanket of body and love. They had been kissing non-stop for a jaw-achingly long twenty minutes; and when they finally came up for air, Jared stroked Jensen’s hair back, kissed his forehead with a pair of very numb lips and whispered.

“I’m gonna take care of you, baby.” And then kissed Jensen again with so much raw love, Jensen could barely concentrate as he fought back tears.

Two little innocuous moments that to anyone else was regular relationship behavior but to Jensen, they were little windows into another world where Jared didn’t have a complicated life, where he could converse with people just like everyone else could. It broke Jensen’s heart but not for himself, because he wanted and loved Jared just the way his was; but for his boy who on bad days and sad days so desperately wanted a ‘ _better brain_ ’.

*

Jared had gotten a calender for Christmas, an Avengers one which he had initially hated because there wasn’t a picture of Captain America on his birthday month but once he had forgotten about it, he spent one afternoon marking off all the important holidays that the coming year had to offer. Jensen helped him, sticking to symbols relating to each occasion rather than the words. Jensen had tried a couple of times to encourage Jared to read a line from one of his comics but the younger man became frustrated within seconds and the task was abandoned. And so, he stuck to drawing pumpkins and Christmas trees and firstly a heart for Valentine’s Day. 

“Oh.” Jared snorted as he watched Jensen draw a small red heart in the date box. “Valentime’s Day.”

“Valentine’s.” Jensen corrected with a grin.

“That is what I said.” Jared gave Jensen a very hard but playful shove which Jensen was learning to predict so that he could remain horizontal. Jared was strong. “Are you going to buy me roses?”

“Would you like me too?”

“No.”

“Right.” Jensen chuckled. “I won’t do that. But would you like to do something for the day, perhaps buy each a little gift and have dinner in the dining room?” It was too cold and wet for dinner in the loggia in January. The pair had learned that the hard way.

“Hm.” Jared thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, it’s in a few days.” Jensen said, using the red pen to count the days on the calender. “If you have a think about what you’d like to do, let me know and we can get some decorations and-” Jensen frowned, he was a bit out-of-the-loop as far as Valentine’s Day was concerned.

“Speak.”

“I’m just thinking.” Jensen chuckled then took a risk. “Would you let me surprise you?” Jared did not like surprises. Jensen had only gotten away with surprising Jared with the swing last Summer because it had just been left there to be discovered. Jared very much liked to be in the know when it came to every aspect of his life. People, places and where his food came from are a few such examples.

“Um.” Jared was thinking about it which made Jensen smile.

“Just have a think, sit with your mom and have a look on your phone with her for ideas. We can do whatever you like, sweetheart.”

“Okay.” Jared nodded. “And what you like too.”

“I like you.” Jensen grinned and then Jared pushed him from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

January in Newport was rainy. Jared behaved as if the weather was a personal slight laid upon him by Mother Nature herself and complained quite a lot about how it was so wet everywhere and that he couldn’t be outside in the gardens. Jensen unsurprisingly, loved it. He was definitely _natura hominis_ of the hardy variety and still spent as much time outside as he could bear. But even he had limits. And after long afternoons battling the elements he would return inside with ruddy cheeks and Jared would be there with two giant hands to warm them up. Literally.  
“I don’t like you being cold.” Jared always said, as he warmed Jensen up and kissed his wet pink nose.

*

January also brought with it a lot of colds. Sherri being the first to succumb, finding herself laid up in bed for a few days. And with Gerry out of town, it fell to Jensen to take over becoming Jared’s main carer. Sherri had called him from her sick bed in a spin.

“I can’t risk Jared getting sick too, he’s not the most patient of patient’s.” 

Jensen could hear the worry in her voice which was also thick with cold.

“I don’t mind, you know that.”

“I know, Jensen. It’s going to upset Jared’s routine so be prepared for that. Gerry took him to group this morning on his way to up to New York so I’ll need you to pick Jared up.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“I’ve passed on your details to them, I hope you don’t mind. They’re sticklers for knowing who is there at pick up time.” 

“Of course. And Jared knows I’m coming?”

“Yes.” Sherri chuckled, her usual soft laugh a little throaty. “I heard him down the phone line, he’s a little excited.”

“Oh bless him.”

“It must be nice to be with someone who really shows you how they feel.” Sherri said whimsically.

“It is, it’s very refreshing. I love him.”

“I know you do. And who wouldn’t, eh?”

*

Jensen was nervous as he parked up outside the Adult Learning Center which housed Jared’s group rooms. Jared spoke about the art room more than anything and had wanted Jensen to come and see the plants there for a long time. Jared hadn’t much enjoyed art before then. He and Megan would sometimes sit and color in adult coloring books after she had got a taste for them, although Jared found himself become bored fairly quickly but just recently he had discovered a creative side he never knew he had. Comic books. It was all he did in art, pages and pages of comic books even when they had structured learning, Jared would always turn his work into a comic. He was not to be swayed otherwise.

“I’m here to pick up Jared Padalecki. I believe his mom called ahead to let you know.” Jensen said, standing in front of the reception desk which always terrified him. Receptionists were globally awful people in Jensen’s opinion, even the one at the hotel he stayed in at Scotland was a terrible woman.

“And you are?”

“Jensen Ackles.”

“I’ll have to check your details.” The woman said gravely.

“Of course.” Jensen smiled and handed her his drivers license which she checked as if he were Jason Bourne trying to sneak into a European city. Jensen appreciated the security of the place but still, she was really going all out with her ‘checking his details’. “I’ve just come from work.” Jensen smiled again.

“So, I see. You can go through, they’re finishing up for the day.” The receptionist threw her eyes toward a long corridor.

“Thank you.” Jensen took back his license and tucked it into his wallet then walked through the hall way until he found the art room. There were a few other parents and carers there milling about and admiring the art on the walls. And then Jensen saw him; Jared sitting alone in the corner, absolutely engrossed in whatever he was doing. His hair was hanging over his face and his tongue was poking out from the corner of his mouth.

“Are you Jared’s friend?” A much nicer woman approached Jensen. She was cheerful and relaxed and was blushing like no tomorrow. But then people did that around Jensen. All the time.

“I am yes.”

“I’m Charlotte.”

“Jensen.” 

“I know, I think I hear your name every two seconds of the day.” Charlotte chuckled.

“Sorry.” Jensen grinned, eyes though on Jared who was still working away in quiet solitude. “Does he ever join in with the others?”

“Sometimes. But not often. Jared has kind of slipped through the system so his socializing isn’t as it should be at his age. But it hasn’t stopped him finding a boyfriend though, has it?” Charlotte cocked her head, keen to know more.

“He wooed me. What can I say?” Jensen teased.

“Did he really?” 

“Mostly yes. I say ‘mostly’ but it really was all Jared.” 

Jared heard his name and looked up from behind his bangs. The smile that spread across his face radiated from his very being.

“Oh wow.” Charlotte gasped. “I’ve never seen him smile before now.”

“It’s like magic, isn’t it?”

Jared dipped his head, just a little to hide the spread of blush across his cheeks.

“Can I go over?”

“Of course.” Charlotte took a step back to watch, keen to get to know Jared a little more. 

“Hello, trouble.” Jensen grinned, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jared.

“Hello.” Jared snorted. “You are here.”

“I’ve gotta be somewhere.” Jensen chuckled, Jared snorted at that then turned his head and rested it against Jensen’s shoulder. “Been busy today, sweetheart?”

“Hm. Yes, but I want to go home now.”

“Of course.” Jensen kissed Jared’s head and then turned to look at his work. “This is good. Been doing this today?”

“Hm. They told us to draw something else though.”

“I see. What did they tell you to draw?”

“Animals. So I put a tiger in my comic.” Jared snorted then suddenly yelled out to the room. “This is my-” A nod to help him on his way. “-boyfriend. We kiss!”

Jensen burst out laughing and glanced at Charlotte who was grinning broadly. Jensen gave her a little shrug.

“We do, sweetheart.” Jensen whispered. “Um, would you like to go to the donut shop?” 

“Oh.” Jared leaned back and considered that offer while he put all the caps back on his pens and placed them in color order back into the case. On one hand, Jared loved donuts. On the other, it was deviating from driving straight home. But he _was_ with Jensen so that made a world of difference. With Jensen, Jared was an Avenger who could do anything. Even perhaps save the world one day. “Hm, yes.” Jared nodded. “I would like it, with you.”

“Great.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s back as he stood up. “Where’s your jacket?”

“In the room.” Jared said vaguely as he took Jensen’s hand.

“Okay. Well, you’re going to have to show me.”

“Yes.” Jared nodded and lead Jensen from the room and past Charlotte.

“It was nice meeting you, Jensen.”

“You too. It’s okay to take him home now?”

“Of course. Bye Jared.” Charlotte smiled but Jared was with Jensen now and that was all that mattered.

*

The rain had stopped just in time for the pair to stroll the short distance to the donut shop which happened to sell the most sickly, sugary donuts the world had ever known. And Jared _loved_ them. Jensen knew that Jared was okay in the part of town they were in, it was quiet and less busy mid afternoon and the lunchtime rush had calmed considerably. Jared hated lining up, Jensen wasn’t a huge fan either.

“Would you like to sit inside and eat them or go home?” Jensen said, opening the door of the shop for Jared.

“I would like to go home.”

“I thought you might. Donuts and a movie?” Jensen grinned.

“Yes.” Jared’s eyes widened at that particular idea.

“Because I got a parcel in the mail today.”

“I did not.” Jared frowned.

“Well, it’s for both of us.” Jensen grinned.

“Tell.”

“Captain Marvel on Blu Ray.” 

“Oh wow.” Jared took a step back and laid a hand over his forehead. “That is incredible.”

“I know. I’m very excited too, I didn’t see that one at the theater.”

“Wow. This is a very good day.” Jared said, puffing his cheeks and exhaling softly. “Wow.”

“Excuse me, sir?” The impatient but quiet voice came from behind the counter. Jensen hadn’t heard.

“He is deaf-” Jared nodded. “-you have to shout!” 

“I am.” Jensen laughed, Jared was on form today. “Have you decided what you want, sweetheart?”

“Red velvet and a smoothie that is the same.”

“Again? Are you sure you don’t want to try anything different for a change?”

“No. You get something different. Then I’ll try it.”

“Sir, can you please either order or move along, we have a line forming.” The cashier was a moody little thing, with zero patience and the charm of day old plate of mac n’ cheese.

“Just wait, please.” Jensen frowned. “We’re deciding.”

“Yes, just fucking wait, please.” Jared snapped.

“No, that wasn’t friendly, sweetheart.” Jensen said calmly.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Just let us order, and we’ll go.” Jensen said softly before turning his head away from Jared who was becoming agitated. “He has autism, he doesn’t mean it. A red velvet donut and smoothie, and a salted caramel donut and smoothie too. Please.” Jensen said, reaching out for Jared who was starting to flap.

“Fine. But it’s still rude.” The cashier snapped. 

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and held him against his body, a little technique that he had found to help calm Jared down.

“Is he okay?” A voice came from behind Jensen who looked down at little gray haired lady with concern in her eyes.

“He’s fine. Thank you for asking.” Jensen smiled.

“My grandson is the same, doesn’t respond well to negative energy.” The lady said, raising her voice on the last two words and directing them at the cashier. “However, I always feel he gets it spot on, don’t you?”

“I do.” Jensen chuckled.

“That lady is nice.” Jared muttered.

“She is.” Jensen nodded, paying the cashier with one hand and a pile of crumpled bills which were then snatched from the counter. “Take your smoothie, sweetheart.” Jensen said softly.

“Don’t bring him back in here.” Jensen heard as they moved toward the door. He paused, really wanting to fight Jared’s corner but he decided not to give the cashier the satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had sucked his way through his entire red velvet smoothie before they had even returned home, safe in the knowledge though that Jensen would share his with him. As they pulled into the drive, Jensen was waiting for Jared to rip off the confines of his seat belt and dash out of the car as he always whenever on the rare occasion they went out together. But instead, Jared was sat quite still and contemplative. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded. “Why are people sometimes not nice to me?” Jared turned in his seat, one hand still wrapped around his empty smoothie cup.

“Well, firstly. It’s not you, it’s them.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Okay.” Jensen smiled, taking the cold wet empty cup from Jared’s hand and placing it in a paper bag full of trash in the foot well. “Remember how I told you about how some people think that I might be a dangerous person-”

“Because of your scar.” Jared nodded.

“That’s right. Those people looked at me, and in their head they decided that because of my scar, I mustn’t be a very nice person.”

“That is dumb.” 

“Very dumb.” Jensen agreed with a soft smile. “They make a decision, or a choice based on what kind of people have facial scars. Like robbers or gangsters in movies, they have scars, don’t they?”

“But, you are not in any movie I have seen. Oh, except all of the movies with the Cap.”

“Well, naturally. I _am_ Jared’s hero after all.” Jensen grinned and Jared threw his eyes up in delight at that.

“My mom said that-” Jared nodded. “-that when I say the bad words, people hate it the most.”

“She’s right. Most people associate bad words with being rude or angry.”

“But the donut lady was rude and said no bad words.”

“That’s true.” Jensen scratched his head and thought about that for a moment. “Very good point. I’m not very good at this.” Jensen chuckled. “You know what, sweetheart. You keep being you, fuck other people.”

“Oh.” Jared gasped and cracked up at Jensen. “You are funny, I love you.” Jared snorted.

“I love you too.”

“I know.” 

“Now, shall we get inside and watch the new movie.”

“Yes.” Jared switched to excitable mode in an instant and was off out of the car and dashing inside before Jensen had even taken off his own seat belt.

Captain Marvel was great as were the two bites of donut and feeble sip of smoothie that Jensen had managed to have. 

“Sharing is caring.” Jared reminded him.

*

With Valentine’s Day looming and Spring a twinkle in Mother Nature’s eye Jensen had a little more to occupy himself with when he and Jared were apart. Sherri had recovered from her mild cold and resumed her running Jared to and from group which at first resulted in a meltdown from Jared who was insisting that Jensen do it or he wouldn’t go. A compromise was reached and Jensen took on the task on one of the days. So Wednesday became Jared’s new favorite day.

“Did he go in okay?” Sherri caught Jensen parking the car after returning from the morning run.

“Yeah, eventually. He isn’t great at goodbyes, is he.”

“No, he gets that from me.” Sherri chuckled, leaning against the car as Jensen hooked it up to the charger. “He’s been pestering me about Valentine’s Day for a while now.”

“Sorry, that was my fault. I said he should ask you for tips.”

“I have no clue. I haven’t celebrated Valentine’s Day since 1987.” Sherri smirked. “Do you have plans?”

“Kind of, it’s a little risky because you know how Jared is about surprises.”

“I do. But I have a feeling that you might get away with it.” Sherri smiled. “I feel like he’s grown so much since you came here. Makes me feel like a bit of a failure as a parent.” Jensen didn’t quite know how to respond to that, choosing to just listen for the moment. “I have done the best for him but you seem to have a knack with him.”

“I don’t think it’s me, not from Jared’s perspective. I don’t do anything different to you. It’s like everyone, we’re all hardwired to find that special someone to settle down with away from our family and friends. And that person is always influential in some form or another. They can inspire and encourage, bring out the best in you. Or they can maximize your existing strengths. Almost as if you had those strengths ready in preparation for them and so they can be used to their best advantage.”

“Like your patience.” Sherri smiled.

“I guess, yes.”

“You are so very patient with Jared.”

“I love him. It’s really just as simple as that.” Jensen shrugged modestly.

“You’re an incredible man. And-” Sherri sighed and changed tack a little. “-when Jeff went off to college, I had Megan and Jared. Then Megan went, even though it should have been Jared’s turn to go. In another life. Then I was left with my boy. Thirty years of having one of your children by your side when he should have flown the nest years ago. I should be some menopausal woman now with a herd of small dogs as compensation.” Sherri chuckled. “But just recently I’ve been feeling it.” She paused and laid a hand on Jensen’s arm. “You don’t want to hear all this.”

“I do.” Jensen nodded.

“I feel, even though Jared is still here that I’m losing him a bit. And it’s natural, I know that. I don’t want you to feel guilty because this situation is unique. Jared was already mostly independent before you came, but I remember many years ago my friends talked about ‘empty nest syndrome’ and I never fully understood because I still had Jared to care for in so many ways.” Sherri sucked in a breath. “I understand it now. It’s just come late for me, that’s all.”

“I’m never going to take him away from the house, you know.” Jensen said carefully.

“Now, now. Don’t you go making promises like that, Jen.” Sherri teased. “You might, we don’t know what will happen in the future. Jared _may_ want to move out into a place with you. I’m quite prepared for that. And honestly, because it’s you the thought of it isn’t all that bad. I’ve already been looking at wedding venues.” 

“Isn’t your house just one big wedding venue?” Jensen teased, nonplussed by the suggestion of marriage one day.

“I suppose it is.” Sherri chuckled and dabbed at the dampness around her eyes. “I am and will be eternally grateful for you. For loving my son the way you do.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

“And we really can’t persuade you to move into the house?”

“I don’t know. It feels like a liberty. You pay my wages.”

“So? Wouldn’t you like a nice big room that looks over the gardens?”

“Oh now, that’s just blackmail.” Jensen chuckled.

“Think about it.” Sherri pressed a soft kiss against Jensen’s cheek. “You’re family now. Remember that.”

“I will.”

“Okay, I had better get on. I have heart shaped balloons to order online.”

“Oh. Jared _is_ going all out, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Sherri started back toward the house before stopping. “And I think you should risk a surprise.”

“Okay, I shall keep that in mind.”

*

Two days before Valentine’s Day, Maggie was sent packing. For Jensen, it was a banner day. He knew perhaps he shouldn’t be _that_ into being instrumental in dispatching two long standing members of staff since his arrival; Jensen had never been a vindictive person but it was extremely satisfying to say the least. And Jared was very happy too. Maggie’s behavior had escalated in recent months; the only reason she had held onto her post for so long was because Gerry and Sherri had struggled to find a replacement. But after sifting through dozens of resumés and sitting through quite a few interviews, they found a new chef. Keon was selected after his mother had once connected with Sherri during a short stay at one of her shelters for lone women and their families. Keon had always been a bright and out-spoken boy, intelligent and obsessed with cooking. He had a natural talent for it and Sherri, after going through the motions of interviewing those who perhaps had the qualifications, could have kicked herself for not thinking of the talented young man first.

The new addition was welcomed into the fold and not at all terrified about taking on such a huge responsibility at only nineteen. Jensen liked him instantly, he liked anyone who followed their dreams and threw themselves in at the deep end. At last it felt like the staff were now truly well-balanced. No gossip at the dinner table, unless it was about movies or TV shows or relaying funny anecdotes. Jensen very much liked the new dynamic and Keon could _really_ cook.

*

“I met Jared today.” Keon said as the staff gathered around the table to eat their evening meal together. Jensen still liked to socialize with his colleagues despite his being with Jared.

“Oh yes, Sherri told me she was going to introduce him.” Jensen smiled, eyes widening as he plunged a serving spoon into a ceramic dish of ‘four cheese mac ‘n cheese’. 

“He was shy at first but he called me ‘Sam Wilson’.” Keon said with a frown. “I don’t know who that is.” He chuckled. Jensen thought for a moment then laughed to himself.

“Oh boy, he definitely likes you. Sam Wilson is the real name of ‘Falcon’ from The Avengers movies.” Jensen grinned. “You’ve been marked as a superhero, that’s great.”

“Oh of course.” Keon snapped his fingers as he remembered. “I guess I should be honored.” Keon grinned back at Jensen. “Jared has autism, right?”

“Yes. And he’s been subjected to some bullying and gossip here amongst the staff.” Jensen briefly glanced at those who remained and had once been the perpetrators. “But not any more.”

“He’s a nice guy, I liked him. My cousin is on the spectrum.” Keon nodded.

“And how’s he doing?”

“Good, goes to a special school, runs his mouth off like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s doing good.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Jensen smiled. “Oh and I’m partially deaf, so if ever you think I’m ignoring you, just shout.” Jensen grinned tapping his left ear.

“Okay, I’ll remember to yell at you.” Keon laughed.

Jensen rarely told a soul about his hearing issues, he often felt like his mild disability was an inconvenience to those around him. Irritating folks by having to get them to speak up or repeat themselves but Jared had taught him to be truthful. To be true to himself and now he would warn people with ‘ _I’m hard of hearing_ ’. A little bit of guts to reveal his problem had improved his life considerably. He had Jared to thank for that.


	4. Chapter 4

The day before, as Jared called it ‘Valentime’s Day’, was a black day. Jensen had taken Sherri on her word that he would be more than able to pull off a surprise for Jared successfully. He had spent quite a lot of money in the process, the few hundred dollars he had forked out for Cloud was nothing in comparison to Jensen’s Valentine’s Day surprise but the eve of the special day unfortunately coincided with one of Jared’s bad days. They had been and were, few and far between. Jared was generally calmer nowadays, more than capable of filling his time with helping Jensen in the hothouse, creating his comic books and of course spending three days a week at his group sessions.

Jensen had been waiting eagerly for two packages to arrive by courier and was keen to avoid Jared finding out about it. With Sherri’s help, Jared bought most of his comics and action figures online and was often outside on delivery days, hovering by the gates and waiting for his parcels to arrive. 

“Why are you out here?” Jared stood close, right up against Jensen’s back. The older man turned around and looked up.

“Why are you so high up?” Jensen chuckled but Jared showed no sign of amusement like he usually did when Jensen told that joke. A bad day and Jensen knew the signs. 

“Tell.”

“I’m waiting for some parcels.” Jensen smiled, his tone as calm and soothing as it always was.

“What is it?”

“A surprise for you.”

“Tell.”

“I can’t sweetheart, it’s for tomorrow. A very big Valentine’s Day surprise for you.”

“No.”

“Okay, well I’m still going to wait here.” Jensen smiled and gave Jared some space, taking a few cautious steps away and ignored him. Because sometimes that was all it took to help Jared calm down. The pair waited in silence until the FedEx truck rolled through the gates and Jared was off like a greyhound being let out of its trap. He knew the delivery guy, Ron, by sight. Ron was always lovely to Jared even when the young man wasn’t having his best day.

“Another parcel for you, Jared.” Ron said cheerily. Jared was fidgety and jumpy as he snatched the signature reader from Ron’s hand. Jared loved using that little gadget, he liked how techy it was and of course, it required his name which he was more than able to do. A little innocuous day-to-day task that Jared had complete control over.

“Got two here for J. Ackles too.” Ron said, nodding at Jensen who nodded back, watching Jared stiffen from the corner of his eye.

“Amazon.” Jared muttered, his nosy nature getting the better of him. The two parcels were set against Jensen’s legs as he signed the reader. “What are they? Tell.”

“Thank you.” Jensen smiled at Ron who jumped back into his truck. “Can you wait until tomorrow for me to answer that question, Jay?” Jensen smiled, trying to feign a little excitement through the tension.

“No. Tell.” 

“Just this once, sweetheart. Trust me. You’re going to really love what I have here. It’s a secret, just until tomorrow.”

“No!” Jared yelled. “Fucking tell me.” He nodded. “Secrets are-” Jared nodded again. “-lies.”

“No, it’s not the same thing.” Jensen said calmly, smiling up at Jared who suddenly lifted his free hand, ready to swipe it across Jensen’s face who quickly grabbed Jared’s wrist to stop him. “No, sweetheart. You don’t hit people. Please don’t do that, my darling.” Jensen could see the pain in Jared’s eyes as he realized what he had almost done. He crumpled with the realization of it all, screamed a tirade of obscenities at Jensen then ran inside, yelling back through sobs.

Jensen stood where Jared had left him for a few moments, just to take a little while to compose himself. He wiped away a tear from the corner of one eye and took a deep breath. Jensen knew that Jared had difficulty with the concept of keeping something nice a secret, seeing it as a deception rather than a decent gesture. But Jensen was also keen for Jared to learn to the difference between fun secrets and outright lying; that they can be fun and something to look forward to. It had however been the first time Jared had attempted to hit Jensen and he found that a little harder to deal with. Human nature kicked in which resulted in Jensen hiding away in his room feeling hurt, he hated the sensation because he _really_ knew that Jared hadn’t meant it. There was no malice, even though an outsider would have seen it as such. Just frustration and perhaps excitement, strong emotions that Jared found difficult to cope with. Distance and time apart was all that was needed to settle things down.

During the evening, Jensen received a call from Sherri while he was eating his dinner alone in his room; not in the mood for company. Jensen answered the phone with a mouthful of food, manners didn’t matter when it came down to possible news about Jared.

“Am I interrupting your dinner?” Sherri chuckled and Jensen was thrilled to hear the lightness in her voice.

“No, it’s okay. Is Jared alright?”

“He’s just fine. Terrible afternoon but he’s calmed down. He’s sleeping.”

“Oh thank God.” Jensen breathed, letting out a soft sob.

“Jensen. He’s so sorry.” Sherri said softly. “I have never seen him in such a state before. He feels guilty.”

“He doesn’t have to. But it’s great that he’s feeling that. Well, not. But _you_ know.”

“It is great, trust me. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I feel bad for leaving him but-”

“You have to sometimes. I know.” Sherri sighed and then Jensen heard a smile in her voice. “He’s very excited about tomorrow.”

“Is he?”

“Too much, but we talked. Actually talked and he listened. He really wanted to understand how much you giving him a surprise really means.”

“Oh bless his heart. Are you sure he’s alright?”

“He is. I um, I went on YouTube.” Sherri laughed, knowing that Jensen would find it amusing.

“Did you?” Jensen allowed himself a chuckle. “You’re so fancy and down with the kids these days.” 

“Oh shush.” Sherri laughed. “I, by way of a miracle, managed to find some videos on there of people being surprised by loved ones. Birthday surprises and baby gender reveals. That kind of thing. I wanted him to see how much joy there is behind it. How happy it makes people feel.”

“And it worked?”

“I think it did. He was tearful at times. We don’t realize just how much extreme emotions affect us. Jared _feels_ everything in minute detail. And there is a purity to that. It takes its toll for sure, he was watching a video of an elderly gentleman. A frail old boy he was and his family had surprised him with a new dog after his had passed away. _I_ felt choked by it, it was so heartwarming but Jared reacted as if he were there. I could see it in his body language. He went ridged with anticipation and then just, I could feel the joy radiating from him. He felt it as much as the old man in the video did. So much joy. It was beautiful.”  
Jensen was quiet, he couldn’t even think about talking about that precise moment. Sherri asked if he was still there.

“I’m here.” Jensen leaned back against his headboard. “I learn a lot from him. I feel like I’m more human when I’m around him, no it’s more than that. Super human, as if he just draws out everything that is good inside to the surface. It’s so raw, and freeing really. Jared makes me feel like nature makes me feel, open and right there on the edge of everything.” Jensen paused. “Sorry, I’m not explaining myself very well.” 

“I understand. He keeps us all in check, doesn’t he?”

“He does.” The pair both fell silent until Sherri broke it.

“Now, I have to go because I have balloons to blow up.” Sherri chuckled.

“What a roller-coaster that man is.” Jensen laughed.

“Certainly keeps us all on our toes. Now, come on. Level with me, what’s the surprise?”

“Like mother, like son.” Jensen mock gasped. “I cannot possibly tell you, it’s too embarrassing for words.”

“Oh, like _that_ is it?” Sherri was teasing, something she and Jensen loved to do to one another.

“Shocking presumption.” Jensen smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'It's Been a Long, Long Time' by Kitty Kallen and was used over the end credits of Avengers: Endgame.

Jensen had zero qualms about Jared seeing the surprise, other people, not so much. Usually he couldn’t give a shit about what folks thought about him. But this was different. Somehow he had to escape from his room and get himself to the loggia before 7pm without being spotted. Jensen wanted Jared to be the first one to see him, the _only_ one. And that was how Jensen, head gardener found himself creeping about The Breakers, sliding along walls and ducking behind potted plants like a crazy person. He narrowly avoided Sherri who had just come from the loggia after setting everything up to Jared’s strict specifications and Keon who had taken Gerry’s dinner into his office and probably for a chat too. It was all one big happy family at the big house and Jensen was avoiding them all.

The loggia, which they had chosen for their venue after agreeing that it was their special place (despite being so exposed to the elements) looked like Valentine’s Day had thrown up all over it. Red heart shaped balloons were strung up, banners of paper hearts hung from the ceiling and the floor was peppered with heart shaped confetti. A table had been set out for the couple, red roses in a glass vase; a bottle of non-alcoholic ‘champagne’ was sat in a silver ice bucket next to their take-out Chinese food that Jared had requested. It was Valentine’s Day gone mad and Jensen loved it. He was early, just early enough to get himself ready. He set the record he had bought a week before on the turntable and then glanced down at his shield which caught his distorted reflection. The red and blue cut his face in half but he could see well enough. Jensen adjusted the mask, pulled the strap under his chin and then smoothed down the costume which had luckily fit like a dream when he had first tried it on. 

The heavy navy blue fabric and tough stitching sat snugly around Jensen’s thighs, fitting his frame perfectly. The brown leather harness to hold the shield against his back felt a little too tight for his broad shoulders but gave a touch as he moved around, moreover, when he had practiced in his room he had managed to capture the shield on his back and he was kind of proud of that achievement. The entire outfit was beautifully made and about as close to the real thing as Jensen could find. He gave the silver star on his chest a pat before setting the shield down on its side, propped up against one of the limestone pillars, just in view so that when Jared walked in, it would be the first thing he saw. Jensen pulled one of his brown leather gloves back to check the time. Five minutes to seven o’clock.

Five minutes doesn’t seem like a long time, but it does when you’re just waiting and bouncing off the walls excited too. Plus, Jensen’s hearing was playing havoc, straining himself to hear as he hid behind the pillar, listening for anything that sounded like Jared. And then he did.

“Oh, wow.” Jared said, his voice was loud as usual, which Jensen was thankful for. He heard Jared’s footsteps advance gingerly, the young man was heavy-footed too and then Jensen heard the sound of the metal shield being lifted from the floor. “Oh, wow.” Jared said, lost for words while Jensen grinned to himself, ready to make his entrance.

“I think you’ll find that’s mine.” Jensen said, stepping out from behind the pillar, grinning broadly with his knuckles pressed against his hips. Jared went scarlet with embarrassment, his eyes flew open like saucers then he quickly handed the shield to Jensen. 

“Yes, Cap.” Jared muttered with a nod, backing away and hiding under his hair but he was smiling. “Oh wow. This is very-” Jared nodded, throwing a shy giggle into the mix too. “-surprising.”

“Would you like to dance, Bucky?” Jensen said before hesitating and praying a little that his next move would go smoothly. He lifted the shield over his head and it locked into place against the harness, which freed a hand to offer to Jared.

“Oh, wow.” Jared pressed his lips together because he didn’t know what to think, he snorted and giggled, moving back around the table sideways like a crab. Jensen had a feeling that his boyfriend was working up to something big and he hadn’t been wrong because Jared let out the loudest scream/laugh that Jensen had ever heard. Even for his fuzzy ears it was too much. And then Jared started laughing but not in a mocking way, just pure joy mixed with embarrassment and perhaps a little heat too. 

“So, you like surprises after all?” Jensen said, trying to stay in character but failing because Jared’s happiness was too infectious for words.

“Yes. It is the best surprise in the world.” Jared nodded and then attempted to hug Jensen; all got was shield but he didn’t mind, it just added to the experience of spending ‘Valentime’s Day’ with his real life Captain America. “I am sorry I nearly hurt you.” Jared whispered.

“That’s okay and thank you for saying sorry, sweetheart.” Jensen whispered back as he melted into the cuddle which had felt too long coming. “Hey, you never answered my question. Would you like to dance?”

“Hm. I don’t know.” Jared said, taking a step back, hands wandering over the costume, one finger tracing the shape of the silver star on Jensen’s chest. “I have never-” Jared nodded, face hidden behind his glossy hair. “-danced before.”

“Would you like to try?”

“Hm. Yes.”

“Okay, stay there and I’ll put some music on.”

“Yes.” Jared did as he was asked, absolutely transfixed by Jensen but taking in the overwhelming situation like a champ. “This is just wonderful.” He whispered to himself as he watched Jensen lift the shield from the harness and set it against the pillar again. Jensen carefully set the needle on the record which crackled for a few moments until sultry trumpets kicked in, filling the loggia with music. Jensen turned around, knowing that Jared would recognize the music and offered a hand, bowing at the waist.

“Oh, my. It is the music.” Jared said softly, taking Jensen’s hand. He was pulled in close and coaxed into a gentle sway before the soft gentle tones of Kitty Kallen’s ‘It’s Been A Long, Long Time’ began. Jensen slipped an arm around Jared’s waist and pressed their cheeks together as he sung softly along with the words. Jared was overcome and melted against Jensen’s body, eyes pricking with soft tears.

“Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me.” Jensen sang quietly. “There’s so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day.” 

“Oh my days.” Jared whispered before doing that thing he always did, astonishing Jensen to his very being. “Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It’s been a long, long time.” Jared sang, his voice so quiet but just loud enough for Jensen to hear a perfect tune. Not a single word off key.

“Oh, how I love you.” Jensen said, cheek still pressed against Jared’s as they moved in a slow circle together.

“I love you _a lot_ more.” Jared replied.

“I don’t doubt that for a moment.” Jensen whispered as they continued to dance long after the music had stopped; so engrossed in one another, neither of them had noticed. Jensen pressed a kiss against Jared’s damp cheek and was quickly met by Jared’s mouth. A slow, languid dreamy kiss before Jared pulled slowly pulled away. “Would you like to eat now?” 

“Yes, but in my room. It is too-” Jared nodded. ‘-freezing in here.”

“Uh.” Jensen chuckled, glancing around the room that Sherri had spent hours decorating; Jared though looked his serious and determined self. “Your mom made this room look nice for us, Jay.”

“Please.” Jared nodded. 

“Okay, can I take the mask off though? My scar is itching.”

“Oh, yes.” Jared nodded, immediately helping Jensen take it off since he never liked the idea of Jensen feeling any kind of discomfort. “Oh, Jensen. It was you all along.” Jared chuckled.

“You got me, are you disappointed?” Jensen grinned, rubbing his sweaty face which now had deep lines all over from the mask. They never show _that_ in the movies.

“Oh you.” Jared gave Jensen one of his playful but hard shoves.

“Come on, let’s go and have a floor picnic in your bedroom then.” Jensen bent down and picked the shield up, swinging it over his back as if he had been doing it as long as Steve Rogers had and locking it into place.

“Oh.” 

Jensen could hear Jared giggling and probably swooning from behind him.

“I can see America’s ass.” 

“You are a very cheeky man.” Jensen said, picking up the tray of Chinese food while Jared shoved the champagne flutes into the ice bucket which he held under one arm. He also went around the room gathering up all the helium filled balloons. Fourteen of them; making him look like a balloon selling carnie. “You want to take those up as well?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded.

“Okay, don’t let me stop you, lead the way.” Jensen nodded toward the great hall in the shadow of the balloons and the sound of Jared complaining that the ice bucket was ‘ _making my arm pit icy_ ’.

As they ascended the stairs up to Jared’s attic room, Sherri was coming down the opposite staircase, she chuckled and joked with Jared about the ginormous bunch of balloons and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jensen. Sherri was well-versed in all things Marvel and comic books, so recognized Jensen’s costume straight off. She stood watching Jensen pass with the cheekiest wry look on her face that the head gardener/resident superhero had ever seen. She didn’t breath a word but Jensen could see her mind working ten to the dozen.

“Ma’am.” Jensen said as seriously as he could muster, giving Sherri a little two fingered salute as he passed her. 

“Captain.” Sherri nodded with a grin, clearly highly impressed.

*

“No, Jared. Don’t feed Cloud anymore of the noodles, sweetheart. You’ll make him sick.” Jensen was laughing because it was rather funny watching the dog sucking noodles into his tiny mouth.

“But, you are laughing. With tears.” Jared snorted.

“Just because it’s funny, doesn’t make it right. And you’ll thank me in the morning when he’s not pooping out ‘noodle poops’.” Well that was enough for Jared who fell on his back in hysterics. Cloud jumped out of his skin and skipped back into his pen and Jensen laid back on their floor picnic blanket just reveling in the pure happiness. Jensen thought that this is what bliss must feel like.

After Jared had composed himself and Jensen had tidied away the leftover Chinese food, it was just them laid out on the blanket, surrounded by giant heart-shaped balloons which diffused the light in the attic, giving it a soft pink glow. Endgame was playing out low on the TV in the background for the millionth time and Jensen was sweating like a pig in his suit.

“I have a gift for you.” Jared said softly. “Please may I give it to you?”

“For me? Wow, of course you can, sweetheart.” Jensen smiled as Jared got up from the floor, one foot narrowly missing Jensen’s head which made him chuckle and also realize that unlike Steve Rogers, he can feel even the most mild pain. “I have something for you too.”

“Oh, my. I think this is my best holiday of them all.” Jared said, ass up as he pulled a small gift bag from under his bed.

“Me too.” Jensen sat up, the suit creaking and cutting into uncomfortable places but he powered through like a champ. Jared sat opposite and handed Jensen the bag. “Can I open it now?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, fidgeting with excitement. 

Jensen opened the gift bag and pulled out an envelope.

“Shall I open my card first?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Jensen opened the card which was clearly handmade by Jared. A neatly folded piece of craft card with a perfect red heart on the front with the words ‘I love you’ written in Jared’s best handwriting underneath. Jensen smiled softly, glancing up at Jared as he opened the card which was blank inside but the outside had said it all already. “It’s beautiful, I love it. I love you too.”

“Now the gift.” Jared said, hurrying the proceedings along.

“Righty-o.” 

“I have been making it for lots of days.” Jared huffed out, remembering just how much hard work he had put behind it. Jensen opened the gift wrap and the handmade comic inside was snatched from his hand. “It is about us. I drew all the pictures and mom helped with the words.” Jared said, pressing himself up against Jensen and opening the first page. The comic book was thorough, starting from the very beginning with a picture of Jensen kneeling by the rhododendron he first weeded around, then moved onto a rather colorful depiction of Jared leaving Jensen stuck up in the yew tree with the words ‘ _Jared was mean but he didn’t mean to be_ ’ next to the image. The comic book went on, their entire relationship drawn with incredible talent and care and funny little captions until it ended halfway through the notebook.

“This is-” Jensen was lost for words. “-this is the most romantic gift I have ever received.”

“Aw, you.” Jared snorted, giving Jensen a shove with his shoulder. “But mom said that-” Jared paused as he tried to remember what Sherri had told him to say. “-the empty pages are for our-” Jared nodded. “-future.”

“It’s perfect.” Jensen sighed, wiping away a lone tear from the corner of his eye. “Thank you so much, I shall treasure it.”

“You are welcome and now I am going to kiss you.” Jared said and before Jensen even had a chance to react, Jared was spread over him, kissing his Cap, slow and easy. Quite the expert kisser now. “Hm.” Jared grinned down at Jensen and bit his lip. “Give me mine now.”

“I shall, once you climb off.” Jensen smirked, still sweating so much it was leaking through his suit. “And then I’m taking this outfit off, I’m very hot.”

“Oh.” Jared looked quite disappointed by that at first. Until. “Yes, then I can see your naked butt again.”

“Yes, you can. Cheeky. Now, I need to go down to my room to get your gift because I forgot it. So if you get ready for bed, take your meds, I’ll go and change into my PJ’s because my balls are very smashed up right now.” Jensen chuckled and so did Jared because he adored that kind of crass humor.

“Okay, but don’t be long. I will miss you.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”

*

When Jensen returned to the room, Jared was sitting up in bed, topless and probably bottomless too under the covers because naked cuddling was Jared’s favorite thing. ‘ _Makes me feel all fizzy_ ’. He was breaking up his fortune cookies all over the bed, lining up the fortunes ready for Jensen to read out to him.

“Hello.” Jared said softly, watching as Jensen closed the hatch. A usual thing these days and a necessity since Cloud had fallen through it a few times, escaping unscathed thankfully. “Did you bring my gift?”

“I did, sweetheart.” Jensen nodded with a sigh at the crumbled cookies strewn over the bed sheets. “Jay, not in bed.” Jensen chuckled weakly. “Why don’t you eat them?”

“They taste of paper.” Jared had a point. Jensen cleaned up the broken fortune cookies as best he could and joined Jared in bed, not before being told to take his PJ’s off. He did as he was told to the tune of Jared muttering out compliments and giggling at the view. Jensen slipped under the covers and handed Jared his little gift.

“Small.” Jared commented, giving the gift a shake. 

“It is but I hope you like it.”

“I will.” Jared nodded, opening the gift wrap with care and precision, head down, hair hanging over his face. He opened the box, glancing at Jensen with curious eyes at the small round instrument inside. “I don’t know what it is.”

“Open it.” Jensen grinned.

“This is very interesting.” Jared nodded, carefully opening the device. “Oh, my.” He gasped before shooting a look at Jensen. “It is the Cap’s, um-” Jared couldn’t find the word.

“Compass.” Jensen smiled.

“And a picture of you. Oh, wow. This is incredible.” Jared leaned back against the headboard, looking down at the small photo of Jensen pressed inside the lid of the compass. He puffed his cheeks out, exhaling deeply with amazement.

“You can keep it with you all the time, so that even on the days we don’t see one another, you can look at it and think of me.” Jensen said softly.

“I love it a lot. It is-” Jared nodded, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “-the very best gift for Valentime’s Day.” 

“I’ll always be with you.”

“I know you will because you love me and when people are in love, they are together for always.”

“Yes, they are.” Jensen agreed.

Jared wiggled down in the bed with Jensen moving down with him automatically. The fortunes were forgotten as they laid with one another in silence, heads together, no need for talking. Just the quiet knowing between them that they were in love and that no amount of words would ever be sufficient to explain just how much they meant to one another.


End file.
